


Coquillages et crustacés

by Tatsu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voici ce qui peut arriver lorsque Spidey et Deadpool se font un câlin sur la plage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coquillages et crustacés

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, j'ose réitérer ma folie dans ce fandom ! XD Cette fois, avec quelque chose d'un peu plus poussé. Cette histoire m'est venue après un délire dans une discussion avec l'une de mes bêtas... Oui, encore lol Que voulez-vous, on raconte beaucoup de conneries entre nous (surtout moi... XD)

Wade traînait Peter sur son épaule, tel un sac à patates, depuis plusieurs mètres.

— Wade, laisse-moi descendre ! Il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça ici !

— Mais pourquoi ? C'est sympa de changer de décor de temps en temps ! On va finir vieux avant l'heure à faire ça dans un lit à chaque fois.

— Je te ferais remarquer qu'on l'a fait dans toutes les pièces de nos appartements respectifs. Et je ne veux pas faire sur une plage parce que c'est un lieu public ! On peut nous voir !

— C'est une plage abandonnée (*). Personne ne nous verra.

Peter put enfin sentir le sable sous ses pieds nus tendit que son amant le reposait par terre. Mais il n'avait toujours pas l'intention d'accéder à la requête de celui-ci.

— Je ne ferai pas ça ici.

— Pour le moment, je ne te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit, répliqua Deadpool.

Avec un petit sourire un coin, il captura les lèvres de sa moitié, l'empêchant ainsi de protester. Et il savait que les baisers faisaient partie des choses qui lui faisaient perdre la tête à tous les coups. Une fois que Peter était assez détendu, ne restait plus qu'à le rendre tendu. Mais d'une toute autre façon.

Glissant sa main dans le pantalon de l'homme-araignée, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

— Tu as toujours envie de rentrer, maintenant ? Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'arrête tout de suite, termina-t-il en commençant à retirer sa main.

Mais Peter l'en empêcha en agrippant son poignet et lui répondit avec un léger gémissement :

— Non. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là…

À vrai dire, si, il le pouvait. Wade l'avait déjà fait. Et il avait bien ri sur le coup. Beaucoup moins après. Vu la semaine de diète sexuelle à laquelle il avait eu droit ensuite, il n'était pas près de recommencer. Une semaine, c'était long !

Ce fut ainsi que Deadpool parvint à convaincre son super héros d'amant de faire l'amour sur une plage déserte. Il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus romantique. Avec le coucher de soleil en prime, c'était tout simplement parfait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail – un tout petit, minuscule détail – vienne tout gâcher.

— Dis donc… Tu râpes un peu, tu sais, fit tout à coup Peter.

— Hein ? J'ai pas de barbe…

— Je ne parlais pas de ton menton, mais de…

D'un doigt, il désignant l'entrejambe de Wilson qui disparaissait en lui.

— Oh ! Justement, j'étais en train de me dire que t'as le conduit qui accroche un peu.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux et se regardèrent, perplexes. Puis, la lumière se fit : le sable… Cette saloperie s'incrustait partout. _Vraiment_ partout.

— Brillante, ton idée de la plage, Wade. Vraiment, bougonna Spiderman avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Du coup, je pense que vous comprenez le titre de la fic, maintenant :) Non ? "Sur la plage abandonnée... Coquillages et crustacés..." Ouais, maintenant, vous avez la chanson dan la tête, détestez-moi XD
> 
> Voilà, voilà ! L'idée m'a bien fait rire, perso ! Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de faire ça un jour sur une plage ! (déjà que, en plein air, ça me tente pas des masses... Les bébêtes qui peuvent s'incruster, tout ça... XD)


End file.
